ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Galactic Racing
It's a galactic race to the finish as Ben, Kevin and 12 of Ben's alien heroes join an interplanetary Galactic Grand Prix in Ben 10 Galactic Racing, an action-packed new game coming this fall to Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii. This is the first Ben 10 game to be a racing game. Features *Fast-paced racing action set in the Ben 10 universe and based on the hit Cartoon Network TV show. *Race in over 30 different karts and 25 challenging grand prix tracks spread across 5 environmental planets from the Ben 10 universe. *15 characters for players to race as, including heroes like Ben, Kevin and 10 of Ben’s most popular alien forms. *All characters can pick up special Omni-Node Power-Ups with varying alien-based abilities, including an Ultimate move that unleashes a super-charged, race-changing boost of speed and power that is themed to that character’s abilities. *Drifting and mid-air stunts that both add to the excitement of the race and charge up character-specific attacks and defenses. *New alien hero Fasttrack makes his video game debut on every platform. *Single-player and Multiplayer modes include: Single Race, Grand Prix Circuit, Time Trials, Short Circuit and Arena Showdowns (multiplayer only). *Split screen multiplayer on the Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3; Ad-Hoc multiplayer on the 3DS and NDS is supported. Game Modes *Galactic Grand Prix - Race in several multi-track prixs to unlock characters and win trophies. *Short Circuit - Race on a custom prix consisting of three tracks. *Single Race - Race on any track. *Time Trials - Beat times set by yourself, other players, and the game to unlock karts. *Showdown - Three bonus games **Ultimate Alienation - Set Omni-Node traps and crahs into racers to score points in an arena track. **Omni-Tag - Get the Plumbers' Badge and drive through the gates to get points in an arena track. **Ultimate Elimination - Race on any track while a clock counts down. When it finishes, the last place racer is eliminated. *Multiplayer - Play Short Circuit, Single Race, and Showdown games with up to four players. Multiplayer games do not count for achievements. Characters *Ben Tennyson **Rath (DS special power: Roar) **Heatblast (DS special power: Flame blast) ***Win first place in Freezeway Jungle to unlock **Swampfire (not on DS) **Big Chill (DS special power: Ice road) **Ultimate Humungousaur (DS special power: Missilebone luncher) **Diamondhead (DS Only) (First videogame appearance) (DS special power: Diamond wall) **Fasttrack (First videogame appearance) (DS special power: Hyper speed) ***Win first place in Null Prime to unlock **Four Arms ***Win first place in Volcano Void to unlock (not on DD) **Spidermonkey (no on DS) **Ultimate Cannonbolt (First videogame appearance) (DS special power: Rolling ball) **Ampfibian (no on DS) ***Win first place in Infinity Circuit to unlock (not on DS) **Ultimate Echo Echo (DS special power: Sonic wave) *Vilgax (DS special power: Laser blast) Win first place in Primus Dominus to unlock *Kevin Levin (DS special power: Giant hand) *Zs'Skayr (in game is called Ghostfreak) (DS special power: Boo!) **Win first place in Ice Water Expanse to unlock Non-Playable Characters *Octagon Vreedle (narrator) *Rhomboid Vreedle (narrator) *Azmuth *Vulpimancers *Two-Headed Snake Omni-Nodes *Chromastone (Spectrum Blast) - Blinds the player it hits. *Jetray (Neuro Blast) - Fires a neuroshock blast that rebounds off the walls until it hits something. *Ditto (Omni-Not) - Creates a fake Omni-Node that causes a kart to spin out. *XLR8 (Accelerate) - Gives a momentary burst of speed. *Stinkfly (Stink Stank Stuck) -Places a puddle of Stinkfly goop on the ground that slows down whoever hits it. *Wildvine (Enemy Vine) - Causes vines to sprout that causes whoever hits them to spin out. *Goop (Goop Slick) - Places a blob of goop and an anti-gravity projector that causes whoever hits it to spin out. *Way Big (Way Bigger) - Shrinks every other player and makes you invincible for the duration. *Lodestar (EMP) - Creates a shock wave around your kart that spins out any kart it touches. *Diamondhead (Shard Mine) - Places an explosive diamond mine on the track. *Water Hazard (Splash) - Creates a ball of water that follows a racer and makes them spin out. *Ultimate - Activates the Ultimate move. Unlockable Karts Unlock karts by beating Track Best Totals in Time Trial mode *Kinecelerator *Plasma Tank *Vreedle Truck *Rust Bucket *Ship *Plumber Ship (also available with Wii version purchase from KMart) Stages *Kylmyys **Frozen Freeway **Blizzard Ridge **Tidal Tundra **Icefall Cavern **Necrofriggian Valley *Pisciss **Seawater Switchback **The Agitator **Wave Runner **Pisciss Falls **Whirlpool Core *Vulpin **Toxic Tunnels **Garbage Gauntlet **Rubble Rumble **Trashy Twist **The Sludgeway *Primus **Codon Climb **Jungle Run **Galvan Gorge **Codon Caldera **Azmuth's Forge *Null Void **Drill Base Drag **Null Avoidance **Guardian Gauntlet **Dimension Dementia **Havoc Highway Trivia *The credits dedicate the game to Dwayne McDuffie. *The credits reveal that Dee Bradley Baker voices Fasttrack. *Richard McGonagle voices Four Arms in this game. *Fasttrack displays the power of intangibility in his defense power, acceleration, and some stunts. *Big Chill has a black stripe down his chest, but he doesn't in the show. *Big Chills error is he has a cloak on his body and his wings are spread out of his cloak at the game cover See Also *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Gallery References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH7q639FPxQ Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise